


More Than you think

by Fatal_fame



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Clothing brands, Pins, Reapers' Game (TWEWY)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatal_fame/pseuds/Fatal_fame
Summary: Waking up up in the middle of town wasn't something Lincoln could say he ever did before, even with the insanity of his family. With monsters and people with wings trying to destroy him, could he truly win the Reapers Game?
Kudos: 1





	More Than you think

Day 1

Waking up in the middle of a street was new, if Lincoln was being honest. 

Pushing himself to his feet, he looked around as people started to cross the street. 

‘Do they not realize I’m here?’ Nobody could be that oblivious, there was no way.

Except Leni, the absolute moron.

His hand went to his pocket to get his phone, only to feel something that didn’t belong. 

Pulling out the foreign object, his eyes traced the black pin with white skull design.

He had never been one for pins, although he was fairly certain they were popular in the east. 

As he rolled it between his fingers, he felt something. 

Voices streamed into his mind, each one different, each one saying something else.

‘What...what the heck was that?!’ Bringing a hand to his head, he stared at the pin in the other. ‘Was that because of this pin!?’

‘All right, let’s make sure.’ Grasping the pin in his hand, he felt as if his mind expanded outwards slowly encompassing everything around it. 

‘Okay, so far so good.’ Feeling out someone in particular despite the other voices, he focused on them as much as he could. 

‘Man, I hope that cute girl is working today.’ Lincoln heard in his mind. ‘So pretty, I could just gaze at her for hours.’

‘Well, that settles that.’ Looking down at the pin again, he closed his hand around it. ‘This pin can let me read minds.’

‘But that isn’t possible.’ The orange wearing boy thought as he put the pin into his pocket. ‘Lisa, the little brat, would have figured it out by now.’

‘Wait, what?’ 

His phone chimed from his pocket. Pulling it out, he flipped it open.

“Reach the Royal Woods mall. You have sixty minutes. -The Reapers.” He read the text out loud, tilting his head in confusion. “What type of spam is this?”

‘Well, I’m not playing along.’ Brining up the delete option, he brought is thumb down in judgement.

And did nothing.

“Why’s it stil there?” The text saying there, staring back at him. “Did I break my phone when I fell?”

Moving his thumb to exit his messages, he prepared to exit out and head home. 

Until a stinging pain made it’s self know on his right palm.

“Geez!?” Nearly dropping his phone, he barely caught it with his left hand as his right clenched in pain.

Slowly releasing his fingers, his breathing became shallow as he stared at his palm.

Black numbers outlined in red burned into his flesh, stinging his hand as as red bled over to his skin.

It was a timer, and it was counting down.

“What in the world…?” The stinging had died down a bit, yet the feeling of the numbers counting still remained.

‘If Lucy managed to figure out some sort of slave bond thing, I will legit stuff her in a coffin and keep it locked until she learns her lesson.’ He was not in any mood to deal with his sister’s stupid problems today. Especially if this was some sort of vengeance against him or something that was probably their fault to begin with.

Lost in his thoughts as he was, he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Years of living in the Loud house made his sense of danger highly tuned.

Out of nowhere something flew at him, causing him to duck off to the side. Hitting the pavement and rolling onto his back. The white haired boy looked up to see what was attacking him.

“What the… rabbits?!” Getting back to his feet, the orange wearing boy pulled back as the animals came at him. Blue bodies with yellow eyes stared at him, black lines running down it’s back.

And the legs we unattached, looking like some sort of orange graffiti.

“Uhh, okay. Nice rabbits.” Holding up his hands, he started to back up away. “How about I go get Lana?”

‘At least she would be a good distraction before becoming worm food.’ Lincoln thought as continued to go back. ‘With the way she handles animals, it’s a surprise she hasn’t bit it yet.’

They didn’t seem to care about his generous offer, and when he tried to throw a punch it simply bounced off.

So he did the only thing he could do.

Booked it.

He ran as fast as he could, dodging people as he put some distance between him and the rabbits trying to kill them.

“Hey, stop!” He heard as he ran, not paying much heed to it. After all, what were the odds the person was calling to him.

Checking behind him to see if he was still being followed, he failed to see what was in front of him.

The loud thud that rang out echoed through the small park as he ran face first into a statue, as did the “oof” that came from the boy's mouth as his back hit the ground.

“Told ya’.” Eyes focusing forward, he saw a pair of brown eyes framed by red hair. As his eyes focused more, he could see it was the tips that were a darker red, while the middle seemed to be a blackish color.

“Either way, glad I caught up to you.” Holding out a hand, the guy checked up as he saw the rabbits coming. Grimacing, he looked down towards Lincoln.

“All right, we need to make a pact, before the noise erases us.” He explained as the white haired boy picked himself up. Looking up at the teenager, who was adjusting his black headphones, the boy stared in confusion. 

“Noise?” Holding up a hand to his ear, he didn’t hear anything out of the ordinary. Minus the evil rabbits approaching them. “I’m more worried about the monsters.”

“Yeah, the noise are the monsters, we need to make a pact in order to fight them off.” The teen’s voice was desperate as he held out his hand.

It reminded him of his sisters when they screwed up and needed him to fix it.

“All right, I accept.”

And the world was engulfed in light. 

Lincoln could only see the teen in the blue glow, who held up a fist. Reacting in kind, Lincoln tapped his own fist against it.

Another flash filled his eyes as the world returned to normal. They were still surrounded by the rabbits, but they seemed to be keeping their distance.

“All right, let’s kick some butt.” Tossing something towards Lincoln, the kid caught it without a thought. Taking it in his hand, he saw that it was a red pin with a fire image on it. “Try to use this.”

“Uhhh…”

“Just focus on the pin, it should work for this!”

“Okay.” He focused on the pin, forcing all his thoughts on it as best he could. 

Nothing happened.

He was about to yell at his...pact...guy about how it wasn’t working, whatever it was.

Then he felt it.

It was almost like the pin had gained just a little weight, and that it felt like it had been charged like a battery.

When he focused on it, fire appeared on the ground. Following his commands to attack, the small flames enveloped the rabbit, causing actual damage from what he could feel.

He held it for as long as he could, but felt as if the pin was being drained as he commanded the fire. 

Right before the pin gave out, the rabbit disappeared into black and white static.

“Nice, little dude.” The other guy said as Lincoln looked down at the pin and then back up at the guy.

“I… made that fire?” He asked softly as he rolled the pin between his fingers. “And this pin let me do it?”

“Yeah, you got some real talent it looks like.” Looking down at his palm the teen’s eyes widened in horror. “We can talk about how cool that was later, right now we need to haul it to the mall.”

“Right.” He still wasn’t sure what was going on, but he figured it was best to go with it for now.

He could hopefully get some answers later.

Or right now he guessed.

“So, what the heck is going on?” Lincoln asked as they ran for it, checking his hand as they went. The guy looked at him in confusion for a second. 

“Did you read the mail? We do the missions or we get erased.”

“I know that, but like why are we doing this? And what were those monsters?”

“Everything was covered in the tips on your phone, did you not read them?”

“Tips?” Pulling out his phone, his thumb brought him down his list of options until it came to a file labeled “tips.”

Others that weren’t on his phone before were pins, tunes, threads, brands, a map, noise list, food, and swag.

“What in the world?” Looking up and catching up to the other guy, he shook his head with a frown. “I just woke up here right before I got the mail and was attacked, I didn’t have time to check.”

“You must have entered right as the game began.” Giving Lincoln a sympathetic look, he slowed his pace as they approached the mall. “All right, I’ll give you a quick summary from what I know and we’ll hash out the rest tomorrow.”

“Right now, we’re playing the Reapers Game.” He explained as they slowed to a walk, their timers showing they had more than enough time to get to the mall. “For the next seven days including today, we will be given tasks known as missions to complete in order to not be erased.”

“Like what happened to that rabbit?” If that’s what getting erased was, he was gonna stick to living. The guy nodded his head as he dusted off his black leather jacket.

“Right, the rabbit is called a noise, they’re like the basic monsters that you fight in an RPG for experience and money. According to the tips of course.” 

“Why are they attacking us in the first place?” Checking around to see anymore, he looked back up as the teen adjusted his black headphones. “And why aren’t they attacking us now?”

“Because you have a pact.” They stopped as soon as the words hit their ears. Pulling Lincoln behind him, the teen took a step forward threateningly.

In Front of the mall was a guy in a blue hoodie with the hood up, covering his eyes. On his side was a shoulder black strap bag with black jeans and white shoes to finalize the look.

“Your pact is your protection from the strays, and the only thing that can keep you alive.” Turning around, he looked up at the mall. “Wall clear!”

They stood still for a moment, watching as the guy walked away.

“And that was a Reaper.” Pulling back he gestured forward and continued walking. “From what I read, there are supports who block areas and issue challenges to open them.” 

“And harriers that get to hunt players like you.~” The sing song voice came from the side as several noise rabbits flew at them. 

“I guess our pact doesn’t protect us from Reapers?” Lincoln asked as he brought up a hand in front of him, flexing his fingers as he bounced in place.

“Reapers can’t attack players directly, just summon noise to erase them.” Both hands in front, the teen prepared for battle. “All right, let’s do this together.”

“Got it!” Taking the pin in hand, he waited for the pin to charge up as one of the rabbits came at him. 

Pulling himself out of the way, he watched as the guy covered himself in some sort of aura and slammed his shoulder into it. Knocking it away from the boy as his pin finally charged. 

The fire built up as he pulled it around the area, hurting two of the rabbits as the teen pulled back.

Dashing forward with his hand outstretched, the aura took the shape of a sharp cone and easily cut through the noise, carrying him into the others as well. 

When he came to a stop, the aura became a blade like shape as he spun in place, slashing the others away from him.

As the last one fell to Lincoln’s flames, The two males joined up, quickly going back to back in case of any other threats.

“Ahh, no fun.” They heard as they looked around in an attempt to find her. “Guess we’ll play tomorrow~.” 

“Do you think she’s gone?” Lincoln asked as they relaxed. Getting a nod, the kid plopped himself on the ground and let out a haggard breath. “Thank goodness.”

“Six more days.” Flopping next to him, the teen pulled out his phone and started to go through it. “And it’s only gonna get harder from here.”

‘Six days of this.’ Looking up at the people coming and going to the mall, Lincoln frowned as the people continued their daily lives. ‘Nobody seems to notice us other than the Reapers. Nobody is going to help me except him.’

‘At least I don’t have to put up with my family for the next few hours.’ Granted, they probably wouldn’t care unless they needed something or needed someone to use as a scapegoat. ‘Stupid sisters.’

“So, little dude, got a name?” Hearing the voice of the teen he turned his head to the side. 

“Lincoln Loud.” Holding out his hand, the other guy gave it a shake.

“Xavier Black.” He introduced as he leaned back against the wall and adjusted his headphones again. “Nice to meet you, partner.” 

“Right, well, I better get back home.” Standing up and dusting himself off, he waved goodbye as he started to head home.

“You can’t.” Xavier caught his attention again, causing the boy to stop. “We’re in this till we win or get erased.”

The orange wearing boy slowly turned around as he thought about what he had just heard, his mind putting pieces together as he took a moment.

‘Nobody can see me in broad daylight, nobody seemed to notice when I was getting attacked.’ He thought back. ‘Am I even in Royal Woods anymore?’

‘And if I am, how do I get home?’

Looking over at the teen, who was still checking his phone, the reality of the situation started to dawn on him.

‘I’m literally fighting for my life, with a guy I just met being the only person who can help me, with other people trying to kill me with weird monsters.’ His breathing started to speed up as he began panic. 

‘Why am I in this game? Why can I read minds? Why is he calling me partner?’ He vaguely heard his name being called as his hands went to his head. A pair of arms wrapped around him as he struggled to think. ‘Why can’t I go home? Why am I so angry at my family?’

“What the hell is going on!?”

G

R E A P E R S’ 

M

E


End file.
